Music Room Medley
by CsillaDream
Summary: Have you ever heard a melody that you knew but couldn't remember what it was but words kept stringing along until you finally discover it was a song you once loved? Allen stumbles upon someone playing a song that he recognizes but doesn't remember exactly... And Lavi is searching for the beautiful voice from the beginning of the school year...


**Csilla: I recently fell in love with this pairing;; this was originally a 99-er one-shot I had written recently... &I felt like adding on :3**

**Warning: YAOI (don't like why the hell did you click this)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the content mentioned in this fic / if I did - then everyone would be happy :D**

( - - - - )

Allen was walking down the hall of his high school, heading for the stairwell until a melody floated into his ears. Snowy-white hair shook in surprise as grey eyes widened before looking around; the tune reminded him of something he just couldn't quite put his finger on. He followed until he was standing outside a classroom where a lone male student sat playing a guitar that Allen instantly recognized as Lavi, an upperclassman. He listened as words gracefully formed in his mind subconsciously before it dawned on him why the song sounded so familiar…

…he would sing it after school often.

"_...And I'll run,_" The words ghosted out of the silver-haired male's mouth, filling the halls with a soft lullaby that blended with a second voice adding, "_And I'll run,_" before Allen continued singing without missing a beat: "_Have a little faith in me,_

_You're scared and alone_

_And I'll run,_"

So absorbed in the lyrics, he again missed the second voice that added, "_And I'll run,_" before their voice blended with the next few lines: "_This is where we both break free,_

_I'll bring you home... you home... you home,_"

Before Allen could sing the next verse, he heard it - another voice coming from the classroom, "_I can hear it in your voice you care,_" and it was close!

The teen quickly slipped behind the corner behind him just as the door slid open and an untamed mob of red hair peered out, still singing softly: "_Let me run my fingers through your hair..._" before trailing off.

Lavi was sure he heard someone singing to his playing but who...? He admit that he recognized the voice due to hearing it singing in the dark auditorium after school in the beginning of the school year. The redhead had poked his head in when the drama club took over the room a month later in hopes to find the source of the voice but to no avail. He had gone back daily and watched as the choir club soon began taking their practice inside the hallow hall but still couldn't find that lovely voice from before.

Now March had rolled around and the voice had found his ears again! This time he wasn't going to let the suspense kill him any further - Lavi bolted from the room and down the hall towards the stairs; the other end was a dead end and he hadn't heard any doors shut. Footsteps hurried away as the redhead's footsteps ran towards the source; noise echoed off the metal steps sending Lavi down them in determination catching whispers of citrus in the air. As he quickened his descent, he began catching glimpses of snowy white hair two floors down...

...now one and a half...

"Allen?" Lavi had rounded another corner only to catch an unforgettable mob of silver hair about to make a turn down another staircase; its owner froze on the bottom step, giving the other enough time to go down the remaining steps until they were side-by-side.

The silver-haired teen looked up with a forced smile, "Y-Yeah... w-what're y-you doing at... s-school this la-late, Lavi?"

"Nothing really... but hey," poking the pale cheeks until they relaxed while continuing on: "were you the one singing?"

A bright red color flooded the pale cheeks before spreading to the rest of Allen's face; the answer clearly written before them - Lavi's hand found its way into the snowy-white locks before gently tussling them about, earning a curious blushing look from the smaller male. The redhead's eyes smiled down into the silver orbs before him as he whispered, "Why are you embarrassed?"

Instead of answering his companion's question, Allen asked with mild curiosity: "Why were you playing that song?"

"Because I heard someone singing it and I wanted to find them with it," A grin crumbled all the anxiety that had started building up inside the silver-haired teen's body.

"W-Wait... yo-you hea-heard me?" A hummed 'mhm~' was enough to cause a second wave of color to flood his cheeks and almost blend in with the red tattoo adorning his face as he continued on: "An-And-"

Lavi stepped forward a little, lessening the space between them as he interrupted his companion: "I wanted to find you and now I have,"

"Is it okay," earning a curious look from mint-green eyes, "i-is it ok-okay tha-that it's-s me...?"

Curiosity was taken over by an affectionate gaze as the redhead gently spoke: "Of course it is... Hell, I think I'm beyond happy its you,"

"Why?" Curiosity had kicked his nervousness to the curb in an instant.

"Why indeed... I guess," scratching his chin as he tried to gather the right words, "I guess you could say - I fell in love with that voice and then afterwards I started falling for you... I'd be screwed if the two weren't same," He finished with a wide grin that only made his counterpart blush once more from the latter statement.

Sensing that maybe the underclassman wasn't getting what he meant, he summarized with one short line: "I like you a lot, Allen"

Warm fingers tilted Allen's head gently back, sending snowy-white locks fluttering back before soft words caressed blushing ears, "So tell me... does all this blushing mean you might like me as well?"

"Y-Yes, it-it might..."

( - - - - )

**Csilla: I HAVE A READER FROM MY GRAYSU FICS WHO LIKES LAVEN TOO! Yay~ *^***

**Anyways, I love this pairing &so does my boyfriend so expect more 'cause we're likely to come up with more ideas as we continue watching (&me reading) the series :3**


End file.
